1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cut sheet metal lamination element for a laminated core of a transformer.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
In a known cut sheet metal lamination element of this type (Ger. OS No. 16 13 628) the projection on the free end of the middle leg is initially the width of the entire middle leg and tapers to a point. It extends into a recess in a crosslink. The dimensions and configurations of the projection and the recess match, even before they are pressed precisely together. The free end of the middle leg is capable of being moved transversely to the plane of the sheet relative to the adjacent crosslink, in particular, when a plurality of cut sheet metal lamination elements are stacked to form a laminated core. This mobility increases with temperature, because the gap between the middle leg and the adjacent crosslink increases with temperature. The mobility is accompanied by substantial (mechanical) hum. Heretofore, the approach to removing this hum has been to introduce adhesive material between the end of the middle leg and the crosslink. Adhesive bonding in this manner has high labor cost, and at high temperatures it frequently loses its effectiveness.